Mary
Mary is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Mary has been a fan of Papa’s food since the opening day of his pizzeria. Mary is a painter by trade who mostly paints homes and apartments. Mary can always rely on steady work from Papa Louie. He usually hires Mary to paint his new restaurants before they open, which can keep her pretty busy. She’s an amateur bagpiper, and can be heard practicing in her apartment bright and early on the weekends. After a long day of painting, Mary relaxes by watching TV with her two pet pugs, Pinto and Garbanzo. Appearance Mary has brown hair. She wears a white shirt and a blue denim vest, purple pants with white laces and white shoes with blue laces. In later games after Papa's Taco Mia, she appears with a paintbrush on her left ear and sports a purple cap. To coincide with her look, paints in an assortments of colors dot her clothing. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis *15 Minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Mayo *Lettuce *Mayo *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Beef *Guacamole *Cheese *White Rice *Guacamole *Black Beans Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celery Slices *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Awesome Sause *Lettuce *Onion *Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Sprinkles *3 Cookies *Hazelnut Swizzle on the far left Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Pomegranates *Shredded Coconut *Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Round in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celeries *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperonis on the top *3 Red peppers on the bottom left *3 Bacons on the left, and top right *Medium baked *4 slices Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Clair in the first round, but lost to Prudence in the second round of the Onion Division. *2012: She earned more votes than Zoe in the first round, but lost to Peggy in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Wally in the Jalapeño Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Lisa but lost to Tohru in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Franco in the Purple Burple Division. Trivia *It was said in the Q&A that she is afraid of sailing, which is why she does not appear in Papa's Freezeria. However, she has overcome her fear and has since made her way to Calypso Island. *She is the first female character to be absent in a gameria. *She plays the bagpipes, as seen in St. Paddy's Day poster, and as mentioned on her flipdeck. *She is the first customer confirmed to have more than one pet. *She is normally one of the last customers to unlock. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria : 12 (Pizza Chef) *Papa's Burgeria : 30 (Patty Presser) *Papa's Taco Mia! : 24 (Nacho Squeezer) *Papa's Pancakeria : 33 (Flapjack Flipper) *Papa's Wingeria : 51 (Order Expert) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 44 (Chicago Dogger) *Papa's Freezeria HD : 60 (Dessert Legend) *Papa's Pastaria : 62 (Carbonara Champ) *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: 54 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 61 Gallery Mary Papas Pizzeria.png|Mary until Taco Mia Mary pizzeria.jpg Mary is angry..jpg|Mary is not pleased in Papas Taco Mia. Papa's Cupcakeria 3.png|Mary's perfect order on Cupcakeria! Poor Mary.png Rear 0 cupcakeria.jpg|A very rear 0 from Mary on cupcakeria Maryxd.png Mary in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay_Pasta_-_Mary.png Stpaddys14.jpg Perfect Pasta for Mary.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mary.jpg|Perfect Cupcakes Mary missed by 2 points!.jpg|Dang it! Missed by 2 points! (sorry, not good quality...) nits.PNG|Mary and Little Edoardo Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png Mary Taco Mia Perfect.png|Mary loves her perfect taco! Maryalmostperfect.jpg|Why are the customers so picky about what their sundae looks like? Luckily Mary's happy... hotd2.png|Mary loves her perfect hot dog Mary.jpg Fanart bandicam 2015-02-10 20-35-06-499.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters